Helping Santa's Little Helper
by lon3lynation
Summary: Rachel comes home from working at the mall dressed as one of Santa's helpers (an elf) to find herself pleasantly surprised at how much Quinn likes her in her costume.


A shiver overtook Rachel's petite frame as she walked briskly into her loft's building. With slight chattering teeth and a quiet sigh of relief, Rachel fastened her crossed arms tighter against her chest as she took the stairs up to her shared loft.

With each step taking her closer to her home, anticipation and excitement began to stir inside her. Rachel had been worrying since the night before when she heard that a snowstorm would be expected today. Thankfully it didn't arrive until the evening after her girlfriend had already luckily enough made it here on the subway.

Now Quinn was patiently waiting for her behind the loft's door and that was certainly an enough reason for her smile to grow brighter as she finally made it to her floor level. With her keys now in her gloved hand, Rachel reached the wide metal door and quickly unlocked it before shoving it open enough to squeeze through.

Once inside, Rachel forced the door shut and spun away from the door with flourish. "Quinn, I'm home! I bet the city's going to be blanked by several inches of snow within an hour." Rachel began taking her gloves off, placing them inside her coat pocket before unbuttoning the coat itself as her eyes roamed around the room for her girlfriend.

Blonde hair caught her sight when Quinn stepped out from the kitchen area with a welcoming smile. "Good thing I'm staying here for the weekend then. Did you…"

Rachel tilted her head curiously when Quinn trailed off for a moment before she spoke up again with a whispered "Hey, there." A grin pulled at Rachel's lips when she caught hazel eyes zeroing in on her elf costume when she had removed her coat and set it aside.

Rachel had decided to stay in costume after getting off work at the mall as one of Santa's helpers. Knowing that Quinn would be here when she arrived home was the main reason she choose to not change back in her casual clothes. She's been wanting to show Quinn how adorable of an elf she made and seeing Quinn's reaction only solidified her reason for not changing out of her costume.

"How do I look?" Rachel bashed her eyelashes with a coy lip bite at a stammering Quinn.

"Y-you look…," licking her lips, Quinn eyed the green and red stockings cased legs up to the frilly skirt and the black shiny belt around the waist of the green elf costume. Darkening hazel eyes went further up and admired her girlfriend's modest breasts before roaming over the curve of Rachel's collarbones to the little elf hat sitting crookedly on top of the girl's head.

"I make an adorable Jewish elf, right?"

"An adorable and ridiculously sexy little Jewish elf, Rach." Quinn murmured appreciatively as she began closing the distance between them.

"Mm, really?" Rachel eyed the space between them with a pleased grin before quirking her eyebrow at her girlfriend. "And I'm quite positive I didn't include the word 'little' in my previous sentence, Quinn."

A quiet chuckle escaped the blonde's lips as she stood in front of her costume-clad girlfriend with only an inch of space left between them. "No, but it accurately describes you perfectly to the T, especially with you being dressed as an elf."

"I hate when you make plausible points that I can hardly protest against." Rachel huffed with a small pout while she placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "It also doesn't help that you are taking your lovely time in giving me a kiss."

Quinn smirked down at the cute pouting brunette with her arms coming up to loosely wrap around the other girl's waist. "I love you," she uttered softly before pressing her lips against pouty lips that instantly melted into a kiss with her.

A sigh of contentment was shared between them as soft pecks turned into more firmer kisses. Rachel slid one of her hands over the back of Quinn's neck, lightly tugging at the fine hairs there while closing the last bit of distance between them. A barely there moan came from Quinn at the feel of her girlfriend's body snug against hers before she reluctantly broke the kiss to gaze into heavy-lidded brown eyes.

Rachel frowned at the fact that those lips were taken away from her far to quickly.  
"Quinn, why did you -"

"How long do we have to ourselves before Kurt or Santana come back here?"

"Oh," a small naughty smile appeared as Rachel realized why Quinn had briefly stopped the kiss. "A few hours, at the least."

"Good," was the last Rachel heard before her body suddenly came into contact with the large metal door that caused her to yelp in surprise. "Quinn, it's cold!"

"You'll completely forget about it in a second," Quinn murmured before crashing their lips together once again now that she knew there would be no unwanted interruptions. Instantly she deepened the kiss, her tongue running over the seam of Rachel's lips before it slipped inside to tangle with the girl's tongue.

Rachel's hand in Quinn's hair tightened its grip while the other fell to the girl's side and grabbed a handful of her shirt, stretching the material. Her tongue curled around Quinn's while her hips rolled when she urged the girl to press more fully against her.

With Rachel pinned against the door, Quinn slid her hand up the girl's side until it reached its destination and began palming Rachel's breast. Her other hand cupped a strong jaw, tilting Rachel's head to the side after separating their lips in favor of leaving open mouthed kisses along the brunette's neck. Licking, sucking and nipping to leave little marks that would fade away in a few hours or so.

Breathy little moans sounded right next to her ear as she dotted a blazing trail of kisses up the column of Rachel's throat before leaning up to tug an earlobe with her. Her hand dropped to smooth her fingers along the curve of a collarbone before slipping down to yank teasingly at the thin belt around her girlfriend's waist.

Rachel could feel the mouth against her neck turning upward into a grin before she bit down on her own lip when the hand went lower and under her skirt to caress her stocking-clad thigh. Her fingers dug sharply into Quinn's side, her mouth suddenly growing dry as she anticipated her lover's next move.

"Quinn," she breathed, her body arching to clue in at where she wanted to be touched next.

"I really love you in this," purred Quinn as her second hand joined to grip and scratch at the materiel covering her girlfriend's toned legs.

"Oh? I hadn't picked up on that, at all." Rachel breathed out a small giggle as she tugged lightly at Quinn's hair. "Don't take your lovely time with this too. I don't have anymore patience in me today."

"I'm afraid I've yet to meet patient Rachel. I would like to know of the situations where you have been so patient." Quinn's fingers curled over the hem of the stockings and began to slowly pull them down as she heard Rachel groaned her frustration with the purposely slow pace she was suddenly going.

"Ugh, Quinn. I'll think up a list of times I have been patient for you to look over later." Rachel gave the blonde hair in her hand another tug. "Now shut up and take them off already."

And with that, Quinn fell to her knees in front of Rachel and unzipped her boots before tugging them off and setting them aside. Her hands resumed where they were before and quickly stripped Rachel of her stockings along with her panties. Quinn hiked the frilly skirt up a bit to get a better view as her thumbs lightly caressed puffy glistening folds before sliding one hand around to squeeze Rachel's pert little behind.

Rachel swallowed as she stared down at Quinn's face seeing the pure want reflected upon her girlfriend's face. It never ceased to amaze her how much Quinn desired her almost to the point where she would be desperate to just lay her down or in this case, take her up against the door. It was one of the hottest things for Rachel to watch unfold before her.

Jingles from the little bells on the elf costume were the only noise filling the room besides Rachel's heavy breathing who had shifted to spread her legs as wide as she could in her position. Soon after she felt a brush of lips against her before it fully licked up through her slit which caused her to head to lightly thump back against the door.

Quinn hummed briefly in pleasure at getting to taste Rachel again since it's been nearly two week since she last had Rachel on her tongue. Quinn continued to fully lap at Rachel's folds and lightly circling her tongue around the hardening clit that was peeking out from under its hood. Feeling Rachel's hips moving in attempt to get her to focus more on her clit caused Quinn to lightly suckle on it briefly before drifting away from it once more.

A small whine came from Rachel when the attention moved off her clit while her hands dove down to thread her fingers through Quinn's blonde hair. Before she could say or do anything to get Quinn to stop teasing her, a moan tore its way out when Quinn pushed her tongue as far as she could inside her and slowly pulled back before thrusting it back in with fervor.

"Fuck," Rachel panted as her legs shook making her wonder if she'll be able to keep herself standing up. "So good, Quinn." She groaned before tucking her bottom lip between her teeth. She nearly knocked the tiny elf hat off her head when tossed her head to the side and bumped it against the door.

"Q-Quinn I think I need…"

Quinn glanced up at Rachel's flushed face when she heard her name and reluctantly pulled back with a questioning look. "What'd you need, baby?"

"I need us to move over to the couch or I'm going to end up falling on top of you. Plus my hat is pulling rather painfully at my hair right now." Rachel shared with a slight wince, wanting nothing more for Quinn to continue tongue fucking her but needed them to move elsewhere before she embarrassed herself or lose a patch of hair.

The sight of a flushed Rachel in her elf costume with the hat awkwardly lying against the side of her head and with her skirt up to her waist that left her bare had Quinn fighting to keep a smirk off her face. It was quite the sight to see knowing that she was solely responsible for the way Rachel looked right at the moment.

"We should probably avoid that. Hop up, my little elf." Quinn ordered with a teasing grin after she had gotten up onto her feet and securely wrapped her arms around Rachel. Once Rachel did as she instructed, she carried her over to the couch a few feet away and sat her down before kneeling between her legs as she had done previously before.

"I'm starting to think you're enjoying this a little too much, Quinn." Rachel grumbled though her eyes betrayed her and shined with obvious amusement at the situation. Once she had been placed on the couch, she reached up and unclipped the hat from her hair with a grimace when it still managed to pull a few strands from her precious head. "Stupid thing," she huffed before tossing on the cushion beside her.

Quinn gave Rachel small pout in sympathy before instantly starting back off where she was before she had been stopped. She would make Rachel forget all about losing a few strands of hair and not being able to hold herself up against the door long enough to get off.

Rachel gasped and flung her head back on the couch, momentarily grateful she was no longer against the door or that would've left a bump on her head. She moaned as Quinn's tongue circled around her clit and flicked before venturing lower to slip inside of her again.

Quinn brought her thumb to Rachel's clit in replacement of where her tongue had been previously, swirling around the sensitive bundle of nerves as she stroked her tongue progressively into Rachel's heat. Inner walls clenched around her, desperate to pull her in further as she searched and poked against the spot that got an immediate reaction from Rachel.

Hips jerked against the blonde's bobbing head as Rachel mewled in pleasure as her eyes rolled back before she shut them closed. Rachel released Quinn's head from her hands and quickly dug fingers into the cushions below her. She felt breathless as Quinn switched places and sucked her pulsing bud into her mouth while plunging her fingers deeply into her. The fire building in her belly was growing hotter and she knew it was only a matter of time before it engulfed her.

Quinn knew from experience that Rachel was about ready to pop from the tightening around her fingers and the pitch of her moans. With that in mind, she pumped her fingers in quickly and scissored them as her thumb grinded down on her clit that caused Rachel to arch sharply into her.

"Quinn! Ah, fuck, fuck…" Rachel cried out as her body shuddered from the immense pleasure going through it while she tried her best to fight against the blackness threatening to overtake her vision. Her thighs twitched and her hips continued rolling frantically against Quinn's face as the blonde guided her through her release. Only a few moments later did her body go limp as she loosened her grip on the couch cushions that most likely had indents visible in them now.

The blonde slowly slipped her fingers out and popped them into her mouth to suck the rest of Rachel's arousal off her fingers as she admired the content little smile on her girlfriend's face. A similar smile of her own appeared before she leaned up and nuzzled her nose along Rachel's slightly sweaty neck. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself there, baby."

"Hmm," Rachel purred, her hand coming up to smooth a thumb across a flushed but slightly damped cheek. "I did, very much so."

With one last lap over tantalizing tanned skin, Quinn lifted her head up and captured Rachel's mouth, her tongue easily accepted as it glided passed parted lips. She moaned into the kiss when Rachel instantly sucked onto her tongue, tasting herself in the process.

Rachel skimmed her teeth along the length before releasing her hold to firmly peck Quinn's lips a few times and then pulled back to rest her head back on the couch with a pleased grin. "Do you know what you just did? You helped the helper of Santa Claus'."

Raising an eyebrow, Quinn softly snorted as she reached for the little elf hat that was still where Rachel had tossed it aside earlier. "I'm glad I could help you out in such a way, then. You earned it." Picking up the hat, she placed it upon her head with a responding grin.

"Now, I believe I'm in need of a helping hand of my own."


End file.
